As to the remote-controlled toy in which the drive unit is driven by the code signals transmitted from the controller, many remote-controlled toys have been already known. The controller includes drive information for the drive unit, which can control the drive such as a running direction or running speed of the drive unit.
However, in the conventional remote-controlled toys, the code signals are transmitted with no sound from the controller, and the code signals are invisible, so that there is poor in realistic feeling. Since the game is going on with no sound, it is lacking in enthusiasm. Further, it is not easy to incorporate a function of producing effect of transmit operation in a transmitter which already exists.